Rosewood, PA
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Rosewood, Pennsylvania is holding more than one dark secret, can Hanna Marin unlock them without dangering herself...or her family?  Story line based on Twilight, PLL characters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the_ Twilight_ crossover.. BTW not going to exactly follow the _Twilight_ story line, and I'm still not sure whether Caleb will be a vampire or a werewolf..A little scared to add this one, but please be honest in reviews :)**

Hanna had been in this preppy little town for just over 3 days now, and she wasn't excited to say the least to be starting at Rosewood High School. First off, it was the middle of junior year, the year when everyone should be out _enjoying _their license. In this town there was nothing. At least in Philly, there was a good burger joint at least on every block. Here in Rosewood, fast food was an extinct species. Secondly, she knew _no one, _literally no one. Yes, she'd had a lot of friends in Philly, but that was _Philly, _this was Rosewood. A new start, a new name. Reluctantly she rolled out of bed,_ 6:30, _the obnoxious neon red print on her alarm clock read. _Screw it. _She stumbled to the bathroom in this foreign house. _Why had she moved here in the first place? _Ah, that's right. Tom-err- Dad, had moved in with that thing, Isabelle, so she'd been forced upon her Mother, who, all though seemed please with the idea, Hanna knew it wasn't exactly a cup of tea, to have a 17 year old teenager, whom you really didn't know jack shit about, forced to shack up in your house.

"Hanna is that you?" Her mother called, clearly already up.

She rolled her eyes, _no, it's Barack Obama. _"Yes mom, just getting ready." She may have overly forced her cheery attitude, not wanting to drag her Mother down in her misery, too.

"Okay sweetie, if you want, I can give you a ride to school?"

_As tempting as that sounded..._"Thanks Mom, but I think I'll drive in! It will be a good way for me to learn the town by myself." She struggled to bullshit an answer that would throw her Mom off her case.

"Oh." Her mom sounded dumbfounded at first, but quickly added: "Yeah, Han, that seems like a great idea!"

She trugged to the bathroom, grabbing some toothpaste and scrubbing her teeth. _This was going to be a long day. _

After a long, hot shower, Hanna was slightly more calmed. _How bad could this really be? _In Philly, Hanna didn't really have to try hard to look good, she'd known most of the kids there since she was 5. It's not that she didn't care how she looked, per say, but the whole 'queen-bee' persona, came naturally. But here, no one knew her name, and for sure, no one knew her Dad was Tom Marin, dealer of the "Best Maserati's this side west of New York City!"

She stayed in the bathroom for about 15 more minutes, perfecting every aspect about her self before heading down stairs. Her mom was already gone. _Figures. _She grabbed a banana, taking little bites, before throwing half of it away. It was only 7:02 and school didn't start for another twenty eight minutes, but knowing her, she'd probably get lost trying to maneuver her way around this depressingly small town, so she figured she might as well leave now.

Surprisingly, she made it to school on time, stopping at the main office to pick up her schedule for her classes. The room was like a boiler, unnaturally hot. She pulled off her knit sweater, a lace tank top with a nude colored camisole underneath. Hanna felt the front door to the office open, brisk, December air flooding into the confined space. She shivered. The secretary, Mrs. Banks, as her name read on her nameplate, handed her a crisp blue copy of her itinerary for the cycle along with a thick volume called "Rosewood High School: 2011-2012 Student Handbook. "Here you are, Hanna. Have a wonderful day."

"Thanks," She turned around, colliding head on with a body. "Shit." She could feel the eyes of Mrs. Banks on her neck. She turned around, apologizing to the elderly secretary.

When she turned back around, finally looking at the person she collided with, her breath caught in her throat. He was _gorgeous. _He was tall, probably about 5'11" or 6', with tanned, smooth skin. His coal eyes burned into hers, she was sure she probably looked mental, but she couldn't help but notice his tousled, chin length, glossy hair. She guessed he was distantly Romanian or Native American, but she honestly couldn't be sure.

"Do you want your book back?" He asked in a low, private tone, his voice was very smooth and collected. The schedule and handbook were already face up, on his palms.

"Ye-yeah." Hanna hadn't even seen him bend over to retrieve them.

"Here," His teeth were strikingly white.

"Thank you." Hanna forced herself to look up at him and smile, most likely looking awkward as ever.

He just looked at her, mystified, then quickly snapped his head up, walking toward Mrs. Banks. Hanna stumbled out in a daze. "Caleb," she heard the woman say to him, in a much cheerier tone than she'd used in her encounter with Hanna.

First block, she had English with Mr. Fitz, a class she'd been doing decently well in, in Philly. _Why was it even necessary to leave Philly? Tom could've bought me my own apartment. Money wasn't the issue in this case, but what was? _She tried to channel her inner Ms. Jay as she strode across the outside campus of the High school, looking for building A, room 102. _Bingo. _A lanky guy held the door for her, after him. She followed him into Mr. Fitz's room. She approached the male teacher, "Ms. Marin, I presume?" An attractive teacher who kind of reminded her of Kevin Jonas spoke. _There has got to be something in the water here. All these guys are so attractive. _

She cleared her throat "Yes."

"Why don't you sit in the back, with Aria." _Was that a smirk she saw? _"We'll skip awkward introductions and just get right to class" He smiled.

"Thanks," she mumbled, wandering to the only open desk in the back. She assumed the petite girl with chestnut hair was Aria.

The next hour was a blur, Hanna's mind wandering to Caleb entirely too much. She hoped she had another class with him. The bell rang, interrupting her of her fantasies. Hanna eyed her schedule, apparently she had a film course next.

"Do you need help finding your class?" She looked up at the man who had just spoken, naturally he was attractive. He had stunning blue eyes and jet black hair, normally she found hair gel on a guy to be a turn off, but for some reason it worked on him, his hair slightly swooping upward toward his for head. _This __town_. She smiled to herself.

"I think I got it,"

"I'm Noel, by the way. Noel Kahn." By the way he said his name, she could tell he _knew _just how hot he was. Hanna found his confidence utterly annoying.

"Thanks Noel." She didn't even bother telling him her name, quickening her pace to avoid him.

She arrived to class two minutes early thanks to Noel. Hanna took an empty seat in the far back corner, she read the board 'Mise en Scene in Alfred Hitchcock's _ Psycho,' _it read_. _She hoped to sit solitary, and use the hour of pure darkness, and soft dialect of the old movie to reflect, but on the other hand, she really did want someone who _she _could vent to, someone who would actually _listen _to her for once. Hanna spaced out, her mind wandering back to this morning. _Caleb. _What did she find so intriguing about him? _His alluring voice? Those seductive eyes? _She shook off her thoughts._ But_, she allowed her mind to think of him once again, _why was she so attracted to him? _Obviously Rosewood was filled with attractive guys, she'd just seen two that looked like they'd stepped out of the _J. Crew_'s Spring 2012 catalog, what was so special about _him? _She sighed, looking out the window on her left, the dark gray sky looking ready to give in to rain.

"Here_" __Great, now she was imagining things. _She thought she heard Caleb's alluring tone. She turned to the seat on her right, the desks in pairs of two, to see if this town, indeed, was driving her insane, only to find _him, _sitting next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOOOHOOOO I love the response this has been getting :) Please continue to review, BTW I generally have a 5 review per chapter (I will settle in some cases) policy, not to be bratty or rude, but I just want to make sure I'm not pouring all this effort into a story that people don't even like. This chapter will be in Caleb's POV.**

The blonde, Hanna, flinched after I had said my name. From the time I'd seen her in the main office this morning, I knew something was different about her. Different than any other person, in my 82 years of existence in this measly 17 year old body, had ever met. I felt a growl in the back of my throat as I thought back to the Summer of 1946, my last Summer as a human.

_The Red Sox were hot, World Series capacity, hot, Soda pop was 5 cents a bottle, and I'd just seen the scariest movie of my life, Double Indemnity. I was walking home from the movie theatre, a little pip in my step. I'd just dropped off my date, Rosalie Wright, at her house when I heard a blood curdling scream. I ran to the source of the noise, a thirty-something-or-so year old woman lay on the sidewalk, her neck gushing blood. I froze. I didn't even hear the foot steps behind me when I was attacked..._

I shook off the thoughts, tuning in to the lecture we were receiving on _Psycho _and the importance of mise en scene in Hitchcock's classic film. What the teacher, or anyone else for that matter, didn't know, was that I'd seen this movie already. 23 times to be exact. "I'd like you to work with your partner to point out an example or two of this skillful technique in Hitchcock's film."

I turned to Hanna, slightly inhaling. Typically, the scent of human's - their blood - drove me mental, but when I turned to the girl, I felt nothing. No drive, no motivation to want to rip her apart, limb by limb. I really didn't want to test this theory, but I knew something was clearly strange with her.

"I haven't really seen this movie before.." She sighed, embarrassed. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink, the blood rushing to her face. _The blood. _I sensed it, and was obviously aware of it, but I couldn't smell it. Perhaps this was a good thing.

"I have." I shared the private joke with myself, _many times. _I looked into her eyes, her thoughts an open book to me. She liked my voice, apparently I reminded her of Johnny Depp - he happened to be her celebrity crush. She caught me staring, her eyes instantly shifting away, the line of connection I'd had with her breaking instantaneously. _She was so innocent. _

Why was I so fascinated with this insignificant little girl? She meant nothing, yet for some reason I still wanted her. I smiled darkly.

"Lets get started?" She asked, I simply stared at her, perplexed. Obviously I knew every example of mise en scene in the movie, perhaps in every Hitchcock film ever made. I'd taken this course many a time, in many a different High school.

I started slow, "For starters, her name is Marion Crane."

She jotted down notes, I scanned the page, quickly, her print was loopy. "Meaning?" She pressed.

"Bates is obsessed with birds, Marion is just like another one of his objects." Perhaps I'd said this a little more suggestively than I'd intended. _Too bad._

"Okay," she stopped writing looking at me. She thought I was an ass. Different than any other females thoughts between the ages of 14-50 I'd heard about myself today. I thought back to 1st period, this Freshman girl oogling me:

_She looked at me through her peripheral vision. I sifted through her thoughts. She was fantasizing about us having sex right on the teacher's desk._

If I could produce bile, I would've. But this girl, Hanna, she was different. I wasn't sure if 'classier' would've been a fitting word, but definitely more complex.

"Also," I stated softly, trying to sooth her. _She was thinking about my voice, again. _"If you watch very carefully, you'll notice her under garments in the first scene are white, signifying an angelic aspect about her, which then change to black in the next few scenes, signifying the unholy acts she's committed. Marion then switches her black car for a white, trying to regain her holy footing." _The girl was hardly paying attention to what I was saying, apparently focusing on my tone entirely too much. _

"Yeah," she bit her lip. Just her mere presence was utterly satisfying to me, and I didn't like it.

I needed to get out of here. I could tell that if air was necessary, I'd be quite claustrophobic right now. _What is happening?_

"Okay class," my thoughts were interrupted, "We're going to watch _Dial M for Murder_ and compare the similarities and differences we see among the other four Hitchcock film's we've viewed."

I was hardly paying attention to the movie, I'd seen it eight times, able to quote the movie word for word. I tested my theory, _"Let me get you another drink." _I smiled as the movie started_, "Mark, before Tony comes, I ought to explain something." Ah yes, I knew it by 'heart.'_

I found my eyes drifting towards Hanna. Her hair smelling faintly of vanilla, she twirled a strand of blond hair around her index finger, she wasn't paying any attention either. I smiled.

I sensed when she looked at me, through the protection of her curtain of hair. _Human's were all the same. _I saw right through her superficial gestures. I'd catch her looking every once in a while, we'd been playing this little game for about 45 minutes now. I could tell I made her on edge - she didn't know why. She was very perceptive for a human.

The bell rang, I rose swiftly from my feet, out the door before most of the mortals had even gathered all their belongings.

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing :) It means so much! Please continue to do so! P.S Do you guys like the one-shots I write? Because if you do, I'll write some more like 'The Shower,' basically taking scenes and saying what if 'x' had or hadn't happened. ALSO would you rather I write one story and finish it, then move on to my others, or update 1 or 2 chapters of each story at a time? Lastly, if it bothers you that I don't name my chapters PLEASE tell me, because I will, I've just been lazy lately! Sorry for all this nonsense! Review and enjoy :) (Omniscient POV, but following Hanna)**

Caleb had left the room, abruptly, yet somehow managing to appear graceful as he exited quickly. Hanna finally allowed herself to take a breath. There was something electric about Caleb, like she wanted to touch him, but was afraid of the shock it would produce. She stood up, grabbing her binders quickly and heading out of the still dark room. _Biology was next on the agenda. _Hanna sighed, thinking back to the stolen glances at Caleb. She needed to stop this. Now.

"Hanna," She heard a male voice call. She knew it wasn't Caleb, the voice simply not obtaining the velvety texture that Caleb had managed, it was Noel.

She silently cursed herself for not being more careful, "Hey," she pretended to look down at her schedule to avoid eye contact.

"What do you have next?" He followed her like an obedient dog.

"Bio." _Woof, woof._

"Really? Same. Who's your teacher?" He asked, a little too excited.

"Ms. Simmons." Hanna prayed she wouldn't be placed in her class.

"_Same." _His eyes widened. She looked up at him, he was attractive, yes, with his angular jaw, and honest blue eyes, but he just wasn't her type.

"Cool." She hoped he got the message.

"So what's up?" He continued to press.

"Not much." Noel opened the door to the classroom, like a gentleman. "Thanks," Hanna mumbled. She had to hand it to him though, chivalry was always an attractive feature.

"You can sit next to me." He grinned, sideways. Very cocky. "Hey, Ty, think you could sit over there for today?" Noel hardly glanced at the overweight boy as he pointed to a seat in the back of the room.

"Sorry," Hanna mouthed, Tyler giving her a dirty look as he gathered his books. She assumed Noel had some pull in the school, he was probably a jock. Jocks were always arrogant, she sighed.

"Class, lets get started. We have a new student today..." Hanna blushed, not one to appreciate lavish attention, she tuned out, thinking back to last period, the strong magnetic pull she felt toward Caleb. She didn't know how long she'd be zoned out for, until she felt Noel rub her shoulder, a little too affectionately.

"Here," He passed her a textbook and a pen, "You're supposed to sign it out." He hovered over her like she was an infant. This _wasn't _the first school she'd attended.

The rest of the class passed with lack of excitement, the day lectures on X and Y chromosomes or something to that extent, she hadn't really been paying much attention until the bell rang. Hanna jumped up, gathering her books and slipping them into her bag, ignoring Noel's calls to her.

She had lunch next, and it wasn't exactly a good feeling, not knowing anyone during the most allowably social part of the day. Hanna sighed, slipping in the cafeteria unnoticed, spotting a table in the back by the windows, desolate. Hanna had never eaten lunch by herself, but there was a first for everything. She pulled an apple out of her bag, along with her BlackBerry. Sliding it under the table, she looked around before sending her message to one of her best friends from Philly, Jackie.

**Miss u so much! This town sucks :( Cant wait till the weekend!**

She sent the message, hoping to receive comfort in Jackie's reply.

"No texting in school, you know." Hearing his soothing murmur, she tried not to smile.

"Are you stalking me?" Hanna replied wittily, not looking up from her BlackBerry.

"Suppose I said yes?"

Hanna looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?" She hoped her reply was as cold as intended, but she assumed it wasn't. It was rather hard to concentrate on being rude to Caleb, let alone talking to him, as his eyes scanned her.

"This is _my _table." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Hanna gulped, the thought of his friends joining them seemed painful.

He snorted. "Don't worry, it's just me and you." He winked, causing Hanna to stiffen.

_It was as though he had read her mind. _"Oh," she stated softly. "Are you hungry?" She took a bit of her apple, his eyes watching her like a hawk.

"No." He said simply, in a tone that made her drop the subject immediately. "How do you like it here?" He asked, his tone softening.

"To be honest, I don't really like it. This town is too small, and it seems like everyone knows _everything _about everyone else." She sighed, _had Caleb's eyes darkened a bit? _"And," she added, ignoring the chill she'd gotten, "The guys here are too..." Hanna didn't know the word to describe Noel.

"Arrogant? Conceited? Cocky? Bastards?" He listed off words that totally applied to the situation.

"Exactly," she smiled, biting into her apple.

"Where are you from?" He asked inquisitively.

"What's it to you?" He obviously now knew she was from Philly.

He smiled a sly, sly smirk. "Nothing, I guess."

She bit into her apple again, of course he was still watching her. "Am I _that _amusing?" She was being self-conscious of herself.

"Yes," He answered simply, causing Hanna to roll her eyes.

_What does he find so interesting in me? _Hanna thought. In her eyes, her thoughts were private, something between her and herself. _He doesn't pry like Noel. _She continued to rave about Caleb, not knowing he was also in tune with her thoughts. _Why am I interested in him? _She rephrased her original question.

"I should probably go," Caleb stood abruptly, making quick eye contact with her again. _She already was figuring out too much._

"Bye," Hanna breathed as she watched him exit the cafeteria leaving her alone to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna sat at the lunch table, pensive, his abrupt departure lingering on her brain. She knew there was _something _about him, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to either. She went back to her deep thoughts, _Arrogant? Cocky? Conceited? Bastards? _It was as if he _knew _she was referencing Noel Kahn, but then again, all jocks were the same way.

Hanna got up to throw her apple core away, "Hanna?" she spun around, quick enough to induce whiplash.

"Yeah?" She came face to face with the girl she sat next to in English, Aria.

"You can sit with us..if you want." _Finally, a friendly face._

Hanna smiled, "Sure."

She followed Aria to a table with two other girls sitting there. One of them looked overly preppy, as though she were counting down the days until her Harvard acceptance letter arrived in the mail, she was pretty though. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her black, "I'm Spencer." The girl smiled.

"Hanna,"

She turned to the other girl, she looked as if she though she came from Filipino descent, her shiny back hair piled up in a bun that accentuated her angular face. She was gorgeous, but the expression on her face looked guarded. "Emily." She smiled.

"Hanna," she said again, sitting next to Aria at the lunch table.

"So, you were sitting with Caleb Rivers?" Aria asked, overly invasive. It sort of made Hanna uncomfortable, it was a private moment, and she didn't want to share. Especially with a girl she'd _just _met.

"Is that weird?" Hanna played along.

"Well, yeah. I mean he doesn't talk to anyone." Aria blushed for a reason unknown to Hanna. "He comes to school and then leaves. Never seen him at a party or anything." She continued.

Spencer laughed, "Aria would know." Her eyebrow was raised.

"What do you mean?" Hanna was intrigued now.

"Nothing." Aria snapped, glaring at Spencer.

"Okay, but he seems really cool." Hanna tried to ease the tension.

"Yeah, but he acts like he's too good for everyone in this school." She flipped her glossy hair behind her back, rolling her eyes. _Hanna sensed there was more to that story, but she wasn't going to press._

_"_Oh, I didn't really get that vibe, but I'll watch out." Hanna was getting annoyed.

"So what did you guys talk about." _The questions just came coming._

"I don't know" she avoided eye contact at all costs.

"Do you _like_ him?" she hissed. "Does he like _you?_" The way Aria said 'you' bothered her slightly, like she was insinuating her wouldn't even give her the time of day. _Obviously he's been talking to me, so..._

"I don't even know him!" Hanna said, defensively.

"That doesn't answer the question," Aria kept pushing for more and more answers.

"No, Aria, I don't like him." Hanna sighed, thanking the Lord for the buzzing of her phone in her bag.

"Is that _him?"_

"No," Hanna opened the text, it was from Jackie. She smiled, tilting the phone out of Aria's glance range, quickly replying to the text before slipping the phone back in her bag.

Hanna strained her eyes to look at the wall clock, there was still another 28 minutes of lunch, she sighed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," She smiled politely at the 3 girls.

In actually, she had to get out of there. Aria was making her feel claustrophobic. There was a difference between inquisitive and invasive. Hanna got up quickly, leaving the remaining girls staring after her. She found herself wandering to the library, a place she'd hardly stepped foot in back in Philly. Here though, it was cozy, the bookshelf's creating a maze that Hanna found herself getting lost in, it was comforting. She aimlessly wandered the towering rows of books - it seemed like every classic novel known to man resided in their wooden homes. Hanna's fingers traced the books, reading title's as she passed them, none of them seeming too intriguing.

She figured if she was actually going to get a fresh start here, the best place to start would be the library. With a book. _She had 30 minutes to kill anyway. _Hanna closed her eyes, _Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Moe. _She opened her eyes, glancing at where her finger landed.

_Bram Stoker's: Count Dracula_


	5. Chapter 5

**Please continue to review/critique! BTW I just re-read my previous chapter. BLEH, I found like 10 grammatical errors...That's what you get when you're too lazy to proof read! I'm SO sorry, and I would edit it and re-post, but I accidentally deleted that chapter...So, I'll see what I can do! BTW this chapter has some basic french in it, if you want a translation, please say so! I'll leave it as a review! Also, I'm getting bored with just 1 POV, so I'm doing both in this chapter! PS HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Hanna:**

Hanna snorted. _Dracula?_ She'd always found everything about vampires so corny. And the fact that Stoker tried to even imply that such creatures were real was bullshit to her, but new town, new start, new book.

_3. May. Bistritz._Left Munich at 8:35PM on 1st May, arriving in Vienna early next morning..._

Before Hanna knew it, the bell rang, causing Hanna to jump, she hadn't realized how much time had passed, the book had captivated her. Hanna was somewhere in the middle of chapter 3. She looked around, stealthily, before throwing the worn book in her bag. Hanna joined the post-lunch rush, heading to her next class, French.

_Ahh, French. We meet again. _

She was a solid B+ student, so this class shouldn't be too challenging. Hanna began to find her way around the small school, arriving just before the late bell.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Madame Laurrent, et je suis ton prof! J'espere que tu vas aimer mon classe cette annee!"

Hanna smiled back at the overly friendly woman. "Merci."

"Tu peux asseoir la." She pointed to a seat in the back of the room, in front of the window.

"Merci," Hanna repeated herself, taking her seat.

"Classe, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer la plus que parfait."

Hanna took out a pencil and began jotting down notes she'd already taken back in Philly. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb:<strong>

Caleb sat in pre-calc, listening in agony as he re-learned a lesson he'd received 13 times before. At the moment, he was actually focused more on Noel Kahn's thoughts more than anything. He was thinking about Hanna.

It made Caleb angrier than it should have. He had no right to dictate who thought about her and who didn't, (6 other male's that day had,) but it still upset him. _Noel _was the 'cocky, arrogant, conceited, bastard,' Caleb grinned, finding slight comfort in that fact. He clenched his fists, _why did he care? _Hanna should theoretically mean nothing. She was just another girl, in just another town, in just another year. But still, he found his mind wandering back to her, and perhaps that was a bad thing.

_1949_

_I'd finally come to terms with accepting who I was. A monster. I skipped from city to city, draining multiple bodies of blood each week. Mothers. Fathers. Sisters. Cousins. Uncles. It didn't matter, I had a lust, a craving, a passion for blood. I found myself in Chicago, Illinois, wandering the streets, it was way passed dusk. The situation felt eerily similar to the night when my life had taken a turn for the worst. I walked down the abandoned warehouse lined streets, the atmosphere utterly depressing._

_"Caleb?" I heard a voice call, I whipped around._

_I took a jagged breath in, inhaling her scent. My eyes rolled back."Rose."_

_"Caleb I thought you died!" Rose had tears in her eyes. _

_She ran up to me, hugging me. I'd missed her, sure, but she wasn't exactly on the top of my priority list at the moment. I accepted her embrace, she turned her mouth to kiss me. I could do this._

_"Ouch, Caleb." She reeled away, "What are you doing?" _

_I took a step closer to her, her mouth turning a deep red from her blood, my eyes turned dark._

_She turned around to run, but I was already there. "Nice to see you too."_

1949 was the last time Caleb had even considered touching a woman, since then he'd taken up a 'vegetarian' lifestyle, primarily hunting on large animals whom resided in the woods, any creature within a 300 mile radius wasn't safe. But again, the key word was _primarily. _That, exactly, was one of the reasons that a woman was definitely not an option: a) it was too risky, and b) he would hurt her with his strength, it was simply out of the question.

Noel Kahn's thoughts about Hanna were loud, too loud. And perverted. So instead of bashing his face in, like he wanted too, he decided it would be best to leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna: <strong>

"Class, repetez s'il vous plait. Il avait deja mangé des oeufs quand la fille a vu manger avec lui." Hanna rolled her eyes as the teacher continued, "He had already eaten some eggs when the girl wanted to eat with him"

The whole class repeated, Hanna had learned this last year. Something she could not deal with was repetitiveness, she need to get out of class. Hanna raised her hand, "Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilets?"

"Oui mademoiselle," The teacher smiled, continuing her rant on the plus que parfait.

And with that last comment, Hanna found herself walking alone in the barren hallways.


	6. Chapter 6

****Before I start I just want to say I SWEAR I tried to update yesterday, but FF wouldn't let me log in! What a steamy episode for Haleb!**

**Sorry for lack of updates on my other stories, I know it's not fair to you guys, but I've been suffering from a severe case of writers block. I will update as soon as possible, but for now, this story is the only one that I feel has potential. Please review. **

**Hanna:**

She walked the empty hallway, exhaling as her eyes wandered the sterile corridor. It was last period, and Hanna was dreading going home. It wasn't that she wanted to stay at school, either, it was just 'home' wasn't her _home. _This 'home' was foreign and unwelcome. She missed having a class of nearly 800 kids, where she knew which clique she belonged in, where she had loads of friends, where every other weekend there was a party. _Here, _it was boring. Nothing exciting seemed to ever happen. Plus, 'home' was empty.

Hanna continued to walk down the bleached hallways, not quite sure where she was headed, but continued on anyway. She turned down the wide hallways, the overhead lights washing out the color of the school, it seemed eerie. _Like a hospital_, Hanna noted. At this point, it had been about 2 minutes, and Hanna knew she'd probably be allowed about 5- 10 if she used the 'I got lost' excuse. The hall was almost _too _quiet, all the doors on either side of her, closed and becoming few and far between. As tempting as it seemed to continue the exploration, she thought she ought to turn around.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb:<strong>

He got up, not even bothering to tell the pre-calc teacher, Ms. LaFonso, that he was leaving. Caleb strode out of the room with clenched fists. He just walked. Obviously Caleb knew the school, all too well, but he just let his senses go, letting his body lead him instead of his brain.

_I need to get out of here. _He heard a soft thought. Caleb knew he would eventually find his way to her. Today it seemed as though that were always the case. During lunch he'd wandered to the library, leaning against a bookshelf, watching her read _Dracula. _She found vampires corny and unrealistic. _If only she knew. _And for some reason, Caleb wanted to enlighten her on the subject.

He loped toward her general direction casually, her thoughts becoming louder. It seemed as though she really despised this place. "Skipping out on class?" Caleb called, watching her gentle blonde curls bounce as her head snapped up. She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Are you actually stalking me?"

"Maybe."

"Why." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Because you're interesting." he replied, just as quickly.

"How did you know where I was?" She was genuinely concerned.

"Don't be scared" he breathed.

"Didn't say I was," _Oh she was._

Caleb smiled at Hanna, flashing his set of startlingly white teeth at her, moving closer.

"I should really get back to class," She mumbled.

"Suit yourself," He replied back, "I'm leaving."

"You're just leaving?" She repeated.

"Yep."

He tested his will power, "You can join me...if you'd like."

He gazed into her eyes, a part of her really wanting to join him, but he sensed the underlying trace of fear in her thoughts, she still thought something was off with him, "I really should get back to class."

"Maybe next time," Caleb murmured, just by gazing into her eyes she could tell how indecisive she was, she truly did want to go with him, but didn't quite trust him, he knew this was a good decision on her part.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna:<strong>

She tried not to lose her will as Caleb stared into her eyes, Hanna actually did want to go with her, but the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her otherwise.

"I should really get going,"

"Yeah," the look in his eyes told her that he agreed.

"See you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hanna turned away from him, she hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath, Hanna did that when she was nervous, it was a habit she'd had ever since she was little. After a few moments, Hanna craned her neck to look back down the hallway - Caleb was gone.

**Blehh. This chapter wasn't good. Don't hate me, I'm trying!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caleb:**

If he could sweat, he imagined it'd be pouring from his body at the moment as he mauled the black Everlast punching bag that hung from the ceiling in the secluded home that him and his older "brother" owned.

"Caleb calm down there, you're gonna break something." He heard Tristan speak, as he leaned against the door frame of their modern basement. "School get you down?" He said a little too cynically for Caleb's liking.

Caleb punched harder, ignoring the eternally 24 year old.

"It was a girl?" Tris said slowly, the agonizing pain emanating from Caleb's head made him take a step back.

"Don't fucking do that!" Caleb growled. Tris had the ability to literally get inside of anyone's head at any moment and scan their memories, thoughts or desires. The only downside to this "power" being the pain it inflicted. The migraine-like feeling was so strong that even Caleb was affected.

His mouth formed a perfect 'o' as he pried around in Caleb's mind, wanting to know more about the blonde that he knew Caleb wanted. "She's hot. Tight little body too," He relived Caleb bumping into her this past morning with nothing but that tank top on. "Nice rack-"

"Tris" Caleb roared, punching him in the gut.

"All you had to do was tell me to stop," Tris laughed, stepping backward a little bit from the force. His eyes crinkled; Caleb had "overheard" from many women that he resembled a scruffier Theo James. Women lusted over Tristan just as much as they did him.

Caleb grabbed his shirt and started to ascend the staircase. Sometimes it seemed like he was forever stuck living in a frat house with Tristan.

"You want her though," Tristan called, his eyes dark as he stood alone in the basement, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, I don't."

_He couldn't._

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna:<strong>

She sat alone slumped on the leather couch of her new house. Although it was kind of depressing to sit alone watching _Orange is the New Black _on Netflix while her mother worked a late shift at the bank, it was strangely cathartic. She had nothing but time to reflect on today's events.

When Jackie called her at nine as she had earlier promised, Hanna still couldn't have been more relieved when she saw the caller ID pop up.

"Han what's up?" Hanna couldn't contain her smile.

Even though Jackie was only 30 minutes away in traffic, it felt like it'd been ages since she'd seen her best friend.

"Jackie I miss you so much. You don't even understand what it's like here. Everyone here looks like they just walked out of an Abercrombie ad. It's disgusting."

"I'm coming to visit you. Save room for dessert because I'm taking you out," Jackie always knew what to do when Hanna was in a slump.

"I love you Jackie. I'll see you soon."

Exactly 26 minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Jackie!" Hanna cried, pulling her friend into a hug. Jackie had curly black hair, and radiant mocha colored skin. She was stunning. Her eyes shined when she was excited and she was the most passionate person Hanna knew.

"Lets get some food," Her smile was infectious.

...

The girls sat in the coffee shop for what seemed like hours, munching on chocolate croissants and their conversation drifting to Caleb.

"...yeah and he's really mysterious, but there's something so sexy about him."

"Oh my god Hanna. Why am I not surprised that you already have the boys crawling after you here already." Jackie teased, picking apart her croissant.

"Shut up" Hanna sat back in her chair and laughed, turning her head to scan the surprisingly still bustling cafe. Her blue eyes widened in mortification and shock. "Jackie don't look, but he just walked in."

"_Caleb?_" she hissed.

"Yes, oh my god he's headed right over here,"she turned her head away from the approaching figure and hoped he wouldn't notice her.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb:<strong>

"Hanna?" Caleb called, playing off mock surprise pretty well.

She looked over, annoyance clear on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her facial expression differing from the panic flashing through her mind.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he leaned in, his scent was washing over her. It was unique, but sexy, daring her to come closer. "My brother owns this place," his lips were dangerously close to her right ear and they felt like ice cubes. Goose bumps visibly rose on her arms. "What about you?"

"Oh," he watched the blood rise to her cheeks. He wondered what it felt like to kiss a woman.

_Sexual tension. _Hanna's friend's thoughts were extremely loud, but he could tell that in another world, if he were human, he would've liked her very much.

"I should go..." He trailed off, his mind already running too far.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," She sounded slightly confused as he wandered off into a back room.

"Oh my God." Jackie's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Let's not even," Hanna ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay, okay." Hanna could hear the grin in Jackie's voice. "I'm gonna drop you off at home, but this weekend I'm coming over and we're gonna buy you some sexy lingerie for Mr. Caleb." Jackie's eyes shone as she playfully shimmied next to Hanna.

"Don't count on it," she rolled her eyes, as she slammed the car door.

Obviously hearing this exchange, Caleb tried not to grit his teeth. He knew there was absolutely no possibility of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please, please, please review. When I say reviews are the only thing that motivate me to continue a story, I mean it. I just got another notification of a review on this one and after ready all the reviews on the chapter before this one, I knew I had to continue. So please review if you want more. Love you guys! -bladgleyluvr09**

**Caleb **

"Mr. Sexy Caleb?" Tris repeats laughing. "Hey if you don't take her up on that offer, I just may. And her friend too." His golden eyes darken.

Caleb rolls his eyes, but becomes serious rather quickly. "Tris….how do you deal with it?" And Tristan knows exactly what he's referring to.

The older of the two paces around Caleb, trying to articulate an answer for his younger brother. "The lust for blood is strong, but the lust for a woman is even stronger." Tristan was without a doubt the most controlled being he knew. He never let himself get out of hand, every move of his was super calculated and always correct. Caleb knew that Tristan had managed to cultivate and maintain relationships with humans, sex involved.

"How do you figure?" Instead of just listening to Tristan's thoughts, he wants the words spoken aloud to know that it could be possible. He honestly has no idea how Tris does it, it really seems like it can't be done and Caleb has proved that it couldn't back with Rose.

He shudders. He hates thinking about Rose. About the monster he had been.

"That feeling, Caleb," he starts. "I know we lost a lot of emotions and human capabilities, but that feeling. It's still there. There's something about a warm, tight body all wrapped around you. Her cheeks all flushed for you. Knowing that in a second you could kill her in a million different ways because of that blood in those cheeks and that blood under your hands - but you don't." He pauses for a moment, a climax automatically building to his story, "because you want to fuck her. There's something sexy about that having that control over yourself and the control over the situation." His brow is still furrowed in immense concentration.

"That was weirdly poetic, Tris." Caleb laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna-<strong>

"Now it really seems like you're stalking me." She barely looks up as Caleb walks by her locker after school one day. His footsteps are silent, But his movements are present the corner of her eyes.

_Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't._ They'd been going on like this for a few days like this now, and she'd begun to enjoy his company and found their banter comforting.

"It just so happens that my locker is right here." He points two lockers down. He is sure that they were in alphabetical order by last name, but he had seen Justin Martin open his locker a few weeks back and still remembered the code by "heart."

"Oh," she blushes, but regains her composure and confusion is evident on your face. They'd been talking pretty consistently for three or four days now and she'd never noticed him there, and come to think of it the lockers were in alphabetical order...She was 99% sure his last name was Rivers, but she brushes the thought to the side as the locker opens swiftly with the correct combination.

"So what did you think of the movie we watched today in film?" He quickly asks making small talk even though he already knew she liked it, something about the idea of older movies makes her want to live in a different time period.

"It was nice," she states with a flat tone, her cheeks reddening as she thinks back to class that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Hanna can't help but stare at him as he talks after his name is called on. They're watching <em>Some Like It Hot <em>in film today and the passion on his face as he explains his views on the sexualization of Marilyn Monroe is really something. His hand gestures and furrowed brow only add to the fire in his voice and he sounds almost angry. With a clenched jaw and tensed arms he finishes his point and Hanna has never been more turned on in her life.

"Miss Marin, if you could take your eyes off of Mr. Rivers for a moment and answer the question..." She is immediately snapped out of whatever fantasy she had playing in her had of her and Caleb and her whole face feels like it's on fire as the whole class turns to her. "Yeah," she stutters loudly and that is all she can muster out before Caleb interjects; "I think I pretty much covered it all?" He says it like a question, but with the edge of finality in his tone, the teacher agrees almost immediately.

"Let's continue," says Mr. Hamilton before shutting the lights off again and continuing the movie, Hanna has sunken into her seat in utter embarrassment.

* * *

><p>He breaks eye contact with her almost immediately, his line into her head also breaking. It feels overly invasive to listen to her thoughts when they were like this, especially because she was beginning to trust him.<p>

Shit Hanna's thought was alarming and boisterous and as the emotion plays out sharply on her face as well, it didn't seem like too much of a stretch when he asks, "what's wrong?" with concern.

"It's nothing." She shakes her head really trying to convince him, but he quickly figures out that she had needs a ride home from school because her mom had dropped her off today in an effort to bond in the car this morning. Hanna had assured her that she could get one of her "new friends" Aria or Noel to drive her just to shut her mother up, but the thought had completely slipped her mind during the day. She debates calling her mom, but knows she's staying in the city until late tonight, going out to dinner with a few coworkers.

"Are you sure?" He asks, his tone an effort to prod her into asking him. Worst case scenario, he will offer her a ride and have her wondering how he knew something without it even being verbally expressed, again.

But seconds later, after much deliberation, she asks with immense hesitation, "can you give me a ride home?"

He runs his tongue along the roof of his mouth in a mock effort to hide a grin, "so you're really going to let your "stalker" drive you home, thus having your address?" He says, his tone low and private and full of lighthearted condescension. It makes her want to lean in shut him up with her lips.

She smiles coyly. "Better you have my address than Noel Kahn."

He just shakes his head and smiles at her. She's truly something. He knows firsthand the type of feelings Noel Kahn typically ignites in females and dislike is something that isn't on the list.

"In that case, of course" His voice is filled with smiles and they're beginning to receive looks from the last of the stragglers standing in the hallways of Rosewood High. She had quickly become the target of envy, jealously and confusion from various girls who had never seen Caleb Rivers so much as even utter one word before meeting her.

* * *

><p>To say Caleb's car was nice would be an understatement. It looked very foreign and very expensive and for a moment she genuinely thought if she touched it, the mirage would disappear into thin air.<p>

"You can come inside you know," he says and she snaps back to reality, the car already on and the passenger window rolled down.

"How do you do that?' Hanna shakes her head and mindlessly throws her bag on the immaculate carpet floor of his car in front of her, her current read toppling out of the Longchamp and onto the ground.

Caleb pretends not to notice _Dracula._

"Like,"she breathes in for a moment, closing her eyes and tilting her head back on the leather headrest. She tries to figure out how to say what she wants to say without it coming off as crazy. She knows it will always. "You always know what I'm thinking and like where I am….I know I joke about you being a stalker, but something's definitely up." She peers at him through one squinted eye._ God she sounded crazy._

He just cracks a smile and shakes his head. She's so receptive to everything and for a moment he contemplates saying something to her that would blow her mind, but he reasons that neither of them are really ready for all that just yet.

"Forget I said anything," she slaps her hand to her forehead and her eyes close again tightly. She truly believes she's going crazy.

"Okaaaay," he says tentatively, dragging out the "k" sound. "Where to?"

She knows she doesn't want to go home, to be by herself for the next six or seven hours would be next to unbearable. She's tired of this town and tired of these people, but being by herself would be worse.

He's looking into her fiery blue eyes, her mind an open book to him and when she meets his eyes, he's taken a bit back. "Let me show you something," he says suddenly and shifts the black sports car into gear before she can even process protesting his offer.


End file.
